


We'll Figure it Out

by smugPoet



Category: I AM NOT OKAY WITH THIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, Whump, happens before episode 7, im sorry, it had to be done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smugPoet/pseuds/smugPoet
Summary: Sydney Novak’s life sucks pretty bad right now, not that she cares, though. She’s exhausted and frustrated, and couldn't give enough of a fuck to fix things when they go awry. Stan, on the other hand, just wants to pound it through her skull that she’s worth something and deserves happiness, in his own way, of course.
Relationships: Sydney Novak & Stanley Barber
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	We'll Figure it Out

**Author's Note:**

> Yee fuckin haw. after like six months of radio-goddamn-silence i’m back with another fic!! and it's IANOWT bc i haven’t seen ANY sickfics for it. like do i actually have to do everything myself? fuck this

_Dear Diary,_

_This shit is so unfair. Beyond belief. My life feels increasingly more like a sick joke every time I fight with my mom, or I see Dina with Bradley fuckass Lewis. What a prick, honestly, it never ends with him. Everything is a sex joke, or football. Dina insists he's sweet, but he makes my stomach churn. Whatever. I don't have energy to waste being mad at him._

* * *

I closed my diary and shoved it under my pillow before turning off the light. I laid on my back and pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes. God my head fucking hurts. If I fall asleep, it will be nothing short of a miracle. I think I'm losing my mind.

"Sydney! Sydney!" The door burst open. "Jesus Christ, Sydney get up, you're late enough." The blanket was over my face and I didn't realize until then how hot and stuffy it was under. Not that I could breath anyway. I feel awful. I think I may have mumbled it, but if Mom heard me she didn't care. "Come on, let's go. I have to work another double shift today, so you'll have to walk Liam home from school. And don't think about skipping, you're failing enough classes as it is." I shoved the blanket and pillows away and flinched at the light in the room. Jesus fuck it's cold.

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Are. You. Joking. The second I think "hey, shit couldn't suck any more than it doe right now" I wake up with a fever and a migraine from the seventh circle of hell. Fuck. Why can't I have one goddamn thing go well for me. Maybe if I just stop trying eventually things will even out._

* * *

I saw Dina a total of four times today. Three of which she was with Brad. I think maybe she tried to talk to me at one point, but I was too out of it to notice or care. The cafeteria was loud at lunch and I felt too nauseous to eat anything, so I put my head down on the table to try to get some rest. I didn't notice Stan walking over to sit with me.

"Hey, Syd," he said dropping his bag on the bench next to him. I looked up at him with what I tried to be a semi-awake expression, but I guess it didn't cut it. "Holy shit. You look..." 

"Awful, I know," I sighed, scrubbing at my nose with the back of my hand. Gross. 

"What did you do? Jump in front of the bus this morning?" Stan asked dropping his head to the side and staring at me. 

"Haha, asshole," I mumbled scratching at my throat, like that would do anything. "I'm fucking sick." 

"Well, that's obvious," Stan replied, huffing. "Drink too much? Smoke too much pot?" He asked laughing. I rolled my eyes at him and groaned, hoping he'd pick up that I was not in the mood. He sighed reached over the table to put a hand on my arm. "Shit, Syd, I'm sorry, it was a stupid joke, I- fuck, man." He stopped and stared at me. 

"What?" I asked, suddenly nervous. 

"You're really warm. Like seriously, are you okay?"

Shit. I was kinda hoping this wouldn't happen. Stan is a nice guy, really. He's just a little... much, to be honest. I love having him around of course, he's, he's my friend but, I didn't really want to deal with this type of thing. ~~Mushy shit is supposed to happen with Dina.~~

"I'm fine," I sighed. It was a lie, but at this point, what wasn't? Stan just looked at me funny. 

"Are you sure?" He asked. "Can I help?"

"I'm fine Stan," I said again, but my voice cracked painfully towards the end. Dammit. Stan, who'd clearly had enough, reached over and put his hand on my head. First of all, excuse me? Personal space, fuckhead. And second, holy shit I really feel awful. 

"I dunno Sydney," he sighed, his forehead actually creased with worry. "Maybe you should just go home? You look like you're gonna collapse." I felt it too. But I couldn't.

"I can't. I have shit to do. I have at least two tests, I have to get my brother after school, and if I leave, my mom will gut me for skipping."

"It's not really skipping if you're sick," he said. "Just explain it to her, I'm sure it won't be a big deal." I laughed.

"I can't explain shit to my mother anymore. Everything is a fight, I don't have the energy to deal with it." I crossed my arms and I felt my eyes prick with tears. Whether it was actual crying or just from the fever, I really don't know. 

"Okayyy..." Stan said, looking around the room. "We'll figure something out, don't worry. It's fine."

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_Jesus fucking Christ. Stan came up with a plan. Did it suck? Kinda. Why? Because it wasn't much of a plan. After I explained to him why I couldn't leave school he struggled to think of something. I told him it was fine, but he insisted he help me. I'd mentioned I had to get Liam after school and for a second I thought he was gonna yell at me. In the end all he really said was "You shouldn't walk around town sick blah blah, might be the flu," and some other stuff I was too tired to listen to. His plan? He would drive me to get Liam. Like I said, not much of a plan, but better than walking. Still have to get through the rest of the school day though."_

* * *

Stan practically dragged me out of the school building and pushed me into the car.

"Oh my god," I huffed at him. "What is your deal, Barber?" He stared at me from the driver's seat. 

"I'm just tryin' to get you home," he said, something of a sad smile forming. I nodded and crossed my arms to conserve heat. Stan looked over again. "Are you cold?" he asked. I nodded. I was shivering, there was no way to lie about it, even though I wanted to. Again, Stan pressed his hand to my face, only this time I didn't flinch. "Shit. It's probably the fever. Let's go get your brother and get you home." 

We pulled around the corner and into the parking lot of my brother's school. I stuck my head out the window and waved for him to get in the car. 

"Hi Stan, hi Sydney," he said closing the car door. 

"Hey, Goob," I said, smiling for the first time today. 

"Oh my gosh, Sydney!" Liam gasped. "You sound awful! Are you sick?" 

"Yeah, I am. But we're goin' straight home so it's alright."

The ride home Liam rambled in the back seat. First a short lecture on self care and reminding me to take medicine when we got home, then stuff about school, and bullies and shit. When we pulled in front of the house, Liam jumped out of the car and went right inside. I reached for the door handle, but Stan started talking. 

"Hey, Syd?" he asked. 

"Yeah?"

"Uhm... talk to your mom, ok? I- I know it's probably not my place, but. I don't know. Things might bet better if you just say something." I pursed my lips and nodded thoughtfully, taking a deep breath. "And uh, get some rest. And listen to your brother. He seems to be educated." I snorted. 

"Sure," I laughed stepping out of the car, feeling woozy again. 

"I better not see you in school tomorrow," Stan said giving me a fake stern look. I laughed again. "I'm serious." He put the car into drive. "Stay. Home." He said before taking off and turning the corner to his own house. I gave a salute as he drove off before Liam pulled me inside the house.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird format but i wanted to try it out because of the show being in a weird format.  
> also this is really shitty, but i wrote it really fast bc i made a fucky wucky and posted it before it was done and had to finish it in one go and did little ot no planning/editing/revising and also its 2 am so. maybe more for this show in the future? we'll see if quarantine drives me batshit. I have other stuff from like six months ago to finish. we'll see what happens.


End file.
